


Sketch of a bibliophile

by quilleth



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Implied Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleth/pseuds/quilleth
Summary: a little outside POV about Duke Lyon and Lady Camellia, but mostly Duke Lyon
Relationships: Jiyel Scholar/Lyon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Sketch of a bibliophile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fumm95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/gifts).



The librarians had grown accustomed to Duke Lyon’s almost constant presence. True, the book fort was a little alarming, but it seemed he paid the books more attention than he did his own wellbeing as none of the texts had so much as a bent page, for all that he had been found on more than one occasion using some as a pillow. Finding ways to work around their newest bibliophile, the librarians soon came to the unspoken understanding that whenever he was forced to leave his bookish sanctuary, they would simply stack the books in neater—and shorter—piles waiting for his return.

The first time Lady Camellia visited him in the library, the librarians were startled not only by seeing the duke conversing with someone—though it had to be said he seemed as surprised by that as they were—but by the unexpected and quickly stifled sound of laughter. Only too pleased that someone had ordered food for him, the servants Lady Camellia addressed had rushed to bring back a smorgasbord of food and hurried to join their peers to observe the pair of delegates. The library wasn’t the usual location for romantic interludes, and while the discussion veered more towards ethics than romance, the librarians delighted in being the ones to witness someone making the effort to draw the duke out of his fortress for a little while.

They were just as delighted when the news reached them that a match had been arranged and approved by the matchmaker. By that point thinking of Duky Lyon as “their” duke meant they were well disposed towards anyone who was able to draw the man out periodically for any reason, but especially someone who clearly cared, as Lady Camellia certainly seemed to, or she wouldn’t have sent for food or pillows for the man. Giving him their congratulations did seem to draw him out of his book fort as well, or perhaps chase him out, but some allowances had to be made from time to time.

They watched as he scoured book after book, scroll after scroll looking for something they could not guess, and he clearly wouldn’t ask about, and continued to try to bring little plates of snacks for him, Lady Camellia being otherwise occupied with her own work towards the trial and thus unable to request them for him. Even then, gossip reached them that the two Jiyel delegates has been seen together, making the librarians smile a little during a week that had everyone on edge. And following the acquittal of poor Imogen, the librarians saw even less of either of them, though there was some disagreement about whether that was due to the preparations for the theatrical or to a blossoming romance.

Perhaps it had been foolish of them to follow the growth of one of the Summit matches so closely, as they all watched with some dismay, as Duke Lyon’s book fortress once more spread out over the back table to more impressive and concerning heights than before. Whether he noticed them bringing him food or not, they collectively agreed without it needing to be said, that though something must have gone awry somewhere around the time of the theatrical, they could continue to do their small part and hope that things might be mended, eventually.


End file.
